By means of a clip assembly a small portable electronic device, primarily a paging device, can be fastened to a belt or some other piece of clothing, such as a pocket. However, the clip assembly is not limited to use with such devices.
Clip assemblies for use with small portable electronic devices are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,836. In this prior-art arrangement the clip section is pivotally mounted by means of a shaft to a support section, which is detachably fastened to a paging device. The support section is structurally very complicated, comprising a number of separate parts. The ends of the support section are secured by fastening means to the upper and lower sections of the paging device. The length of the support section in this case corresponds to the height of the paging device, and as a result of this there is little space left on the back of the paging device for stickers, for example. Furthermore, the manufacture of this large-sized support section requires a larger than desirable amount of material.